kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Axe II
Danny Cho is the second Kamen Rider Axe. After being brought back from the Advent Void, he and his brother, Albert Cho, noticed that this could be a chance for them to start new lives and a clean start, Albert decided to look some jobs that pays well while Danny walks around a bit. As he was walking, he begins to remember everything that happened to him, fighting for Xaviax and got vented by JTC and now, he wishes to start anew. Then, he heard someone fighting, he turned to see a girl that could be mistaken for a snow woman, which he reads about in Japanese mythology, fighting some sort of monster that came out of the Japanese lore. He wanted to help her and felt something in his pocket and took out the Advent Deck, he was shocked and wanted to throw it away and saw the girl being tied up by the monster's web and have no choice but to transform. He fought the monster and sends it to the Advent Void and frees her from its web. He just standing and looking at her and walked away to a fountain before he heard her and turned and she thanked him for saving her life, he nodded and jumped into the water. He now realized that this must be why he and Albert were sent here, to protect this world and will not waste this chance of redemption. Personality: He's a bit cocky and cold and merciless towards his enemies, but underneath that cold exterior is a brother that is looking out for his younger brother and his friends and a kind and caring person to Yumi, the girl he loves. He cares for Yumi when they first met when she told him about her ideals and goal of bring justice to the world, though despite seeing and calling things evil like a spa resort and that her friends are under the temptation of it. He laughs and told her to just chill out and have fun and enjoy life to the fullest, also telling her that it's normal for them, because they want to relax and have a life of what normal girls do and that it's natural. He also has feelings for Yumi and truly cares for her, but is not sure if she feels the same and scared that she'll find out about his past. Despite having surrounded with good friends and being with the one he loves, he fears that using the power of the Advent Deck would bring back his old self, a man that hungers for power and glory and is afraid that his old self will hurt Yumi. He sometimes doubt himself if he and his brother can change and occurring nightmares of losing his brother again and losing Yumi. He sees himself as the tiger, one that is fierce, loyal, and honorable. Relationships: Albert Cho: He looks out for him and getting him out of trouble since they're kids and work pretty well together and hates people for hurting him and messing with the Cho Bros. James JTC Trademore: He hates him since he vented him and not able to get his revenge on Kit, but saw him that he regrets his actions, though he doesn't trust him, he gives him the benefit of a doubt.